


Cold bones, that's my love

by twoheartsx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Coffee, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This is short but bittersweet, This starts out cute but gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: They sit in a cafe, it's raining and all that's between them is coffee and this single moment. Thomas Arclight enjoys what they have till he no longer can. Ryoga is in love and it's all he feels till he doesn't.





	Cold bones, that's my love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic wrote up for a little while and am only just now posting it. I hope you guys like it. The title is from the song Where's my love by SYML which fits them really well.

Life had its ups and downs, no one understood this better than Thomas Arclight. A man who’d seen his fair share of hardships. All of them seemed so long and distant in this very moment however. Because this right here was normal and it was nice. Across the table from him sat Ryoga who absently minded watched out the window. Outside it had just stopped raining, the sun peaking through the clouds. They’d been seated in this cafe for around thirty minutes waiting for the rain to stop. The coffee mug in front of Ryoga empty. They had been silent for most of the time they sat at the table. Something about the silence brought both comfort. Something in the small glances Ryoga would give Thomas. 

“You want another coffee?” Thomas asked, finally breaking the silence. Ryoga looked at him and then shook his head. 

“If I do I’ll be up all night.” Ryoga pushed the empty mug more toward the edge of the table. Thomas smiled, the mental image of Ryoga just pushing it off the edge like some kind of cat, made him snicker a bit. Ryoga gave him a look, but didn’t ask. 

“I see nothing wrong with you being up all night, my dear Shark.” Thomas made sure to add a wink at the end. Ryoga’s cheeks imminently flushed at his words. It made Thomas smile wider, a strange sort of pride feeling him at the idea he could make Ryoga blush. Maybe he was the only one who could. 

“I’m sure you’d be more than happy to provide me with some fan service.” Ryoga tried to regain some of his cool guy act, but the blush was still very noticeable on his cheeks. Now it was Thomas’s turn to blush, his cheeks heating up slightly. Somehow Ryoga always managed to find a way to get him flustered. 

“I always aim to please.” Thomas leaned on the table some, bring his face closer to Ryoga’s. He aimed to please Ryoga so much more though than any fan of his. After all, he wanted Ryoga to be his biggest fan. He was Ryoga’s. 

“Come sit next to me then.” Ryoga smiled, watching as Thomas followed his order and took a seat next to them. They were in a corner booth, not many people; if any at all, could see them. Once Thomas was seated, Ryoga brought their mouths together. At first it was just a small press of the lips, a simple kiss, but soon it turned more passionate. Thomas’s arms wrapping around Ryoga’s neck, their tongues fighting for dominance. After a few seconds Ryoga pulled back, allowing both of them air to breath. Ryoga lays his head on Thomas’s shoulder, a small smile on his face. 

“You have a really nice smile.” Thomas doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but he’s glad it slipped out, because Ryoga blushes super hard and smacks his knee. 

“Shut up,” He grumbles, but further cuddles into Thomas. Thomas smiles wider, a small laugh escaping him as he sits with the one he loves leaning on him. 

“This is nice.” Thomas says, leaning his head back against the window. It’s cold, he’s cold. He closes his eyes. His chest aches, his whole body aches. “I’m glad we got to do this.” 

“Yeah,” Ryoga whispers. Thomas knows Ryoga is watching him. He can feel his eyes on him. 

“Let’s do it again sometime.” Thomas feels tired and suddenly he’s not sitting in a cafe but laying on the ground. Ryoga, what remains of him, is standing over him. At least he’s wearing the face Thomas came to love and not Nash’s face. A sad expression on his face. Ryoga bends down, pressing a kiss to Thomas’s lips. Thomas smiles against the kiss. “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

“I know.” Ryoga let’s a tear slip down and land on Thomas’s cheek. It rolls down and hits the pavement. “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Don’t take too long. I’ll miss you.” Thomas slowly closed his eyes. Glad he got one last kiss from Ryoga. It was a parting gift, just until they saw each other once again.


End file.
